Power! Power!
by MickieMac-Nu Abo 333
Summary: An almost 13-year-old-boy named Hansrell Mirezra has the power to read minds. His power starts to evolve and can now order people with his thoughts. He soon has a dream with 7 other people with strange abilities attacking a person.Trying to save the world
1. Prologue: It's Starting

**Power! Power!**

Prologue:

It's Starting

Hello. My name is Hansrell Mirezra. I'm turning 13 years old, I look like an average boy, and act like one too, but there is something very peculiar about me. I have a strange ability. I have the

ability to read minds. Every single person within a 1-kilometer-radius. Every day I hear everyone's mind, I know their plans, the places they need to go, a secret their keeping, everything

. Sometimes I lose my mind trying not to listen to them, I get out of control. But on some days I don't hear anyone's thoughts. I love those days, on those days I can relax and worry about

nothing. But a week ago I've been experiencing some other things. I can do more then read minds I can now tell people what to do, I tell them to do something, and they obey me. The first

time I did this, when I went to sleep, in my dreams I can see these other kids, with strange abilities also. We were attacking this person, trying to save the world. There were 7 of them, 8

including me. This is how it all happened.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Thing That Happened

**Power! Power!**

Chapter 1:

The First Thing That Happened

It happened when I was 12 years old. On the day when my father died. Every time I was thinking of something to say when he was still alive, he always knew what I was going to say. Then on one night I heard a car starting it's engine, it was from downstairs. I went down the stairs, and looked outside of our house. I saw my dad in the car looking very mad. He went to reverse gear and went all the way straight. I just thought he was going to buy a midnight snack so I just went back up to my room and I slept. The next morning, I saw police cars outside of my window. I rushed down the stairs and went straight outside.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked my mom.

Hesitantly she said, "Hans.. Hansrell, your father is dead," With that answer, I started crying, I went to my mom and hugged her with all my strength.

After about 5 minutes I stopped, and asked her, "How did he die?"

My mom said, "The police said they found him in the plaza with his head cut off. Come in the house, I need to tell you something, you are old enough to know now."

When we got in, my mother went to the kitchen and took out a small box. She sat down and so did I. The box was the colored Periwinkle with black dots. It had a lock on it. My mother reached into her pocket and took out 4 keys. She used all of the keys one by one, put them in the lock and turned it. All of them fitted in the lock. Then she opened. She looked up, straight at my face.

She then said, "This is your father's box. His secrets are all in here. Hansrell, your father is a mind reader. You must have guest it since I notice when your thinking of something you bite your lip, and when you do that, your father says the thing you were going to say. He reads everyone's mind. His power will be passed on to you." I just started at her, not knowing what to say next.

I then finally said, "Wow. He was a mind reader, and I will have the power of that too. When will I get them?"

My mother said, "Around this month, your father got it when he was 12 too."

"Ooh. So what about you? Do you have any special abilities?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do. I have the power to control people. I can use it if I want to. I have control over it, but your father had no control over his mind readings. And I yesterday, he told me that he read someone's thoughts. He told me that he heard this, '_I will kill Koriner Mirezra. I will cut off his head so he can't read my minds. I will cut off his head and soon I will cut off his wife's and son's head also. I hate them and I will kill them._' As soon as I heard this, I commanded him to stay in the house. But he had control over my power. So at night, he went to the plaza and tried to kill him. But as soon as he got there, he cut off his head."

"Mom, how do you know all this? I mean I believe you and all, but how did you know as soon as dad got there his head was cut off?" I asked.

"Because I know honey, I know and trust me." she said.

2 days later it was my father's funeral. There were only some people since my dad doesn't talk to people that much. It was mostly our family members or my mother's friends. After the funeral I could hear someone speaking. It was a girls voice. She was yelling, "_Someone help me! Please someone help me! I'm stuck by the door! Please! Someone help me!"_

I asked my mother, "Mom can you hear that?"

She said, "Hear what honey? I hear nothing."

So I listened to where the voice was coming from. The voice was getting closer and I saw a small door. I opened it but it was stuck. I pulled and pulled, but I couldn't get it open. So I took a hammer and hit the door knob. It came off, and I opened the door. Behind the door was a little girl.

I told her, "It's alright, I'm a good guy, come here." She came and hugged me. She was about 3 years younger than me. I carried her outside. My mom saw me. She came and called the police.

She asked me. "How did you find her?"

I said, "I just heard her."

The she said, "You just read her mind, your receiving your abilities more faster then usual."

And that was the first time I used my abilities. But you won't know what happens next.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Was just bored and decided to type about this topic. It mostly came from my dreams that I have, with cool abilities and things. And the thing that i said in the last sentence the, "But you won't know what happens next." You want to know about it? Ok. The thing i meant by that is......Wait for the next chapter to read what i meant! Please review! I'll try and update soon enough!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Murder

**Power! Power!**

Chapter 2:

The Murder

When the funeral was finish, people said bye to my mother and I, and their last condolences. When everyone was gone, the police came back.

The police said this, "Ma'am, were you the person who had found this little girl?"

"Well it wasn't me, it was my son. Why do you ask?" asked my mother.

The police replied, "Well we called every orphanage house in this whole neighbor hood, and they are all filled up with lost children. They don't have enough room for this youngster. And they don't know any person in her family. Would you like--"

"I, we would like to keep her in for a little while until the orphanage will have room for her" finished my mom.

I was shocked when she said that since she told me once that she only wanted an only child.

"Well thank you ma'am, we'll call you when there is room. And you. Young boy." the police pointed at me. He continued, "Good job! How old are you?"

"I'm 12." I answered back.

"People aged like you would never help this youngster, I bet they would just leave her there. Good job, and thank you, to both of you."

The police went to his car and waved bye, and there he went. Then my mother pointed at the door. The girl, my mom, and I went into the car. I sat in the back since the girl went straight to the passenger seat.

After a long time of silence, my mother finally said, "So what's your name little girl?"

"My name is Resethe Tober. I'm 8 years old." the girl answered.

I was so close to getting her age right! The one I guessed was a little older. I thought.

It was a long time before anyone talked. Finally when we were in the house, my mother started saying how the house works, where we go, what school, what time we have to be up and other things that are not that important.

When we got in, I told my mom, "Mom, I think I might go sleep now since it was a long and very tiring day today."

"Ok, you can go sleep now, but before you go show Resethe to her room." she said.

"OK, Come on Resethe, it's up here." I told Resethe.

"Oh, Resethe, can I call you Rese?" asked my mother.

"Yeah, sure. You can call me anything." replied Resethe.

"Come on Rese, we'll go upstairs now." I told her.

When we reached the top floor, I told Rese, "The second door to your left. My room Is right next to yours. My mother's room is right in front of yours. So, well, goodnight." I told Rese.

"Thank you very much for what you did to me today. And goodnight." Rese said.

"No problem." I told her. I walked straight into my room without looking back. As soon as I got in, I changed my clothes and got ready to go to sleep. As soon as I lie down, I fell asleep. As you know, today was a very long and tiring day. The funeral, the shaking hands, the condolences, the crying, the sweating, the first time using my power, the hearing her mind, the looking for her, the carrying her, the police, and the ride home.

I woke up suddenly somewhere at 4:00. I woke from a bad dream, a nightmare. It was my mother and I. We were in a van. Someone I didn't know was driving. I put my head down because I picked up a nickel. When I looked up no one was in the van except for me. Then suddenly the car was turning ways like it someone was controlling it. Then a figure appeared in the driver's seat. A kid, it looked like Rese. She took a knife and as soon as it touched my skin, I woke up.

So I went to the restroom to wash my face. I felt kinda better. I went straight back to my room and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Then suddenly I heard a scream. It sounded like, like my mom! I ran to her room and saw her lying on the floor with her head cut off. I said, "Oh, My, GEE!" MOM!!!"

I was about to run to her but then suddenly Rese showed up. She was holding a knife, with blood dripping on it. Her hands were covered in blood.

I said, "You…you…you…. You were the one who killed my father. And now you killed my mother. And now, now, you are going after me. "

"Ha! Only now you've figured it out! I'm a shape-shifter! I changed to this little girl so I could get close to you guys! Your mom was even stupid enough to take me in. I've killed your dad, your mom, and know you!" spat Rese.

She ran to me. I screamed, "You Bit**!"

* * *

_Sorry for the mistakes and a big sorry for the people who can't wait to read it. Very sorry. But here you go the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it! And please review! The ending sentence is well you know. Well just have to cross your fingers for me making the story faster!_


	4. Chapter 3: Yval Maorricu

**Power! Power!**

Chapter 3:

Yval Maorricu

I ran toward Rese and I tried to take the knife away from her. I was struggling. _Who would know a little girl can be very strong._ I thought. _Wait, nevermind she_'_s a shape-shifter. She can be any age. I bet she's like muscular when she's in her real image. Ah! I've got an idea! I'll try reading her mind. Okay, so calm down, and listen._

Everything was queit_, _then suddenly I heard her. She was breathing hesitantly. I heard her thinking. She was thinking, "_How do get him. I know! I'll run, stop, go down, and put the __knife in his stomach! Okay."_

I heard everything. I'll just stand there, get the knife and shove it through her heart!

"Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rese, and ran as she said in her mind, she stopped and went down, and then..... I grabbed the knife and stabbed her right through her heart!

"Howda know! Ugh! I forgot you could read minds. Well I curse you!" she said her final words and died.

Then I remembered, my mom! I ran to her, holding her in my arms, I pressed my ear against her chest. There was a faint heartbeat! She was still alive! "Mom! Oh mom, please don't go away too!" i cried.

"Oh, honey..... I would never leave you, but at some point i will and it will probably now. But don't worry I called a school that had dorms so you could stay there. The list of things you need is in my pocket. Please go to this school. I went here and so did your dad. Please go, you will be living there. Oh, Hansrell......." my mom said her final words.

I took the list that was in her pocket and got everything that was on it.

When everything was ready i changed my clothes and went back to my moms room, kissed her goodbye and went.

_The police will find out later on anyways._ I thought.

I walked to the school my mom was talking about. It said that the school was called, "Reserent School".

_I wonder if the school is the same as mine. Do we have to wear uniforms? Let's just think about that later Hansrell. Think about later, keep your focus on where you, I will suppose to go. _I thought again.

(Back in Hansrell's house)

_Thud, thud, thud! _Foot steps were being heard in the house of Hansrell's. _Thud, thud, thud! _Up the stairs. You could see a reflection of an average girl. She picks up the dead body of Resethe and Hansrell's mom. She goes down the stair with the same _thud, thud, thud! _Sound. She goes out of the door and into a car. She puts her hand on Resethe's chest. Her hand suddenly goes into her skin. And suddenly Resethe woke up.

"What happened!? How am i alive!? Who are you!?" asked and screamed Resethe.

"You were dead. I revived you. And i am called Yval Maorricu." answered the girl, este Yval Maorricu.

And then everything goes white in the car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update you guys! And yeah a new person has come and revived Resethe. Oh, and if you are wondering how i get the names. They are all from people or friends from my school! I just change them up around and add at least 2 letters. And review! please. SOrry for mistakes too._


	5. Chapter 4: Way To Reserent School

**Power! Power!**

Chapter 4:

Way to Reserent School

I kept on walking. I couldn't find the school! I asked people, every single one that passed me, i asked them, "Excuse me, but do you know where Reserent School is?" And every single one had the same answer, "No" or "No, sorry." I almost lost hope for finding the school. I saw this bench, i walked to sit on it since i was walking the whole day asking people where the school was, and it was very very tiring.

When I was sitting, there were several people sitting there also. There were five them. I think they were all girls. They were all wearing sunglasses and different colored dresses. One of them was right by me. She was reading a book and she had long silver hair. She was taller than me telling by her long legs. I think she's about my age or a little older.

Then suddenly she turned to me and said with the nicest voice i ever heard, "Ahem. Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, nothing." I lied. She went back to reading her book. I checked to see what book she was reading. It said, "_The Rule Book of Reserent School_" I thought it was a weird title. Then i looked back, wait, it said RESERENT SCHOOL. I saw someone who was reading a rule book of Reserent School! I suddenly asked her, "Excuse me, but do you know where Reserent School is because you are reading the book of rules for that school, right?"

"Yes, yes i know where that school is. I'm going there, it will be my first year there. Why do you ask?"asked the girl.

"I ask because i'm suppose to go to that school too. These are my bags for it. Oh, and i'm Hansrell Mirezra." i said,

"Hmmm. I see. I'm Alenas Nhyuh, weird name i got, specially my last name." said Alenas.

"Yeah. I got one weird name too. So how do we get to Reserent School?" I asked.

"Well we have to wait here until a bus that is color red gets here. We enter showing our ticket. This is how it looks like." showed Alenas. She was holding up a red ticket with words on them and a picture of two masks one sad and the other happy, and an instrument, and plants.

"Oh, i think i have that." I looked for it. Checked my pockets after a few minutes i found in my bag on the second slot. "Ah, here it is. So how is the school like?" i asked.

"Well how should i know? As like you i have no idea since it is my first year." replied Alenas.

After 20 minutes of waiting a red bus started to come in view. It stopped right in front of us. Alenas, the 4 other girls, and I went to the bus and showed our tickets. They let us in and there were a few people inside, about 12 and now plus 6 of us is 18. Alenas and the other girls sat at different places. I took my seat by Alenas since i didn't know anyone else. "So what now? i asked.

"We ride at all the places where the red bus has to go and when it is all finish, we go to the school." said Alenas.

"Mhm. I see." i said. I sat there and stared for a long time. When i looked at Alenas, she was already sleeping. I thought i should be sleeping too. So i closed my eyes and as soon as i closed them i slept.

(Back in the car with Yval, Resethe, and Hansrell's mom)

Everything goes white in the car. With a blink of an eye the car is gone. The car appeared somewhere else. On the left side, ride side, and the back of the car were all covered in plants and huge trees. In front of the car was a very large house. Yval woke up Resethe and said, "Hey Resethe, get Hansrell's mom and put her inside that house." said Yval.

"Why should i listen to you!?" yelled Resethe.

"Because i said so! And if you don't want to listen to me, I'll hit you!" yelled Yval back.

"Try me!" replied Resethe.

With that answer Yval rose up one of her fingers and a mist of ice came out. She pointed it at Resethe's hand and with a blink of an eye her hand was covered in ice stuck to the chair. Yval smiled and looked at Resethe.

With eyes full of shock Resethe said, "What, what did you do!? How can you do that!? Stop it, please! It hurts really badly! Pleas stop it! I'll do what you say!"

"Okay then. That answer could of been easier." Yval touched Resethe's hand(the one that is frozen). and the ice shattered into little pieces. Resethe then took Hansrell's mom and went into the house. Yval followed. When Resethe opened the house's door, she turned into ice and so did Hansrell's mom. "Oops. Forgot to tell her that anyone who touches my door except me turns into ice. Well i keep on forgetting that. About 5 of those happened just today."

When Yval went in, she took Resethe and touched her again to be free from the ice. The other five people she was talking about were there. There were 3 guys and 2 girls. They all had mean looks just like Yval and Resethe. They all had powers just like Yval and Resethe. Yval said, "Okay. We have a new person. She her your powers and she'll show yours. Resethe this is how we greet new comers." With that, the people used their powers on Resethe.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _hello guys! sorry again for the late showing of each chapter. Busy person. So here are new people into the story. Alenas, who is another one of my friends with the name changed around. And 5 new people who you will meet in the next chapter, and of course their powers too. Read and review. Love you!_


End file.
